Hoplessly in Love with a Mad Woman
by RJMLRJW
Summary: Luna's raped by Harry Potter and an Unknown person, Draco's the white knight in shining armor. He slowly mends her shattered heart back together through patience and love but when certain Slytherins find out they do their best to drive them apart. In the end their attempts fail and they see the darkest side of the blonde witch.
1. Chapter 1

Draco glared across the great dining hall at the Gryffindor he called his rival…HARRY FUCKING POTTER. Snape always told the class how alike to his father he was, arrogant and conceited because he thought he was the number one favorite in the school. But Draco wasn't glaring at his rival for the usual reasons, but because of what he had done to a girl. A girl he happened to have a crush on, the Lovely Luna Lovegood. He knew that she was a little out there but he didn't care, nor did he care about what others would think. She was a pure-blood, not that it mattered to him, but to his parents it did. The amazing thing was that he was able to be comfortable around her he remembered the day he had first encountered her.

_He was walking through the library, in the forbidden section, he was a madman on the hunt for a book when he turned into the D section he was met with the blonde-haired witch. She hadn't noticed him yet, but he sure as hell noticed her. Instead of her robe she was dressed in a light-blue sundress, it was loose but when she turned and walked it hugged her hidden curves. He cleared his throat. _

_She turned and looked at him with a small smile. "Hello Draco." She said cheerfully._

"_Hello…" he returned._

"_What book brings you to the forbidden section today?" he didn't know what to think. He and his friends played pranks on her and teased her mercilessly and here she was smiling at him, actually talking to him._

"_I was looking for a good read on dragons, I've become quite fascinated with them." He admitted._

"_I was looking for one too. I really liked that welsh dragon in the competition. The way its scales shimmered was beautiful." She was thumbing over book after book after book, searching for one in particular._

"_I liked the thunderbolt the best."_

"_That one was beautiful too, but didn't quite mystify me like the welsh."_

"_I see, green a favorite color of yours or something?" he asked, he had joined her in the search for the book she was on the hunt for._

"_Yes, and blue, they go so well together, don't they?" she giggled._

_He nodded while she rambled on about dragons and what their colors represented and their talents._

"_Ah-hah!" she yelled in triumph, drawing the book off the shelf._

"_**Dragons of Wales**__, I knew they had to have it here" he smirked at her goofy grin, he found himself smiling too. _

"_Now that I found it, let's go find one on the Firebolt." She grabbed his hand and led the way. He liked the fact that she didn't treat him like royalty, he felt just like himself around her and that made him happy. _

_ They spent the rest of the day looking, talking, laughing, and reading together. She was crazy but enjoyable to talk to. When he talked she listened and gave him her thoughts._

He missed that day so much, he couldn't be the real him around his friends. He alone was the Prince of Slytherin and any misstep was recorded carefully and used against him. If he was to be out-casted then Blaise Zambini would be crowned the new king.

"Draco stop glaring, it won't change anything, hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold" Pansy teased. She had long since given up her pursuit of him since she had Blaise now. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Pansy, I just wish I could show the school what becomes of rapists."  
"Oh yea?" she teased "How?"

"I'm going to cut his head off and hang on a plaque on the door of the dining hall so all could see and when his skin finally rots off I'm going to take his head and send it to the fires of hell so his head is re-united with his body and when I die I'll make sure to torture him even more." He growled breaking the cup he was holding. Everyone in earshot turned and stared at him with wide eyes. Their beloved prince had lost his cool. He healed the few cuts that he had and went back to dutifully glaring. The prick was being surrounded by guys answering questions about her, laughing at her. He had half a mind to use one of the unforgivable curses on him. Before he could entertain the thought anymore Granger strode into the hall and man did she looked pissed. There was sure to be a grand show and he'd be damned if he missed this one. If need be he'd hold the boy down for her to beat mercilessly.

Pushing and shoving people out of his way he finally arrived at the edge of the circle. Potter had gone pasty white. The people that were standing with him earlier had miraculously disappeared.

"H-Hermione, how are you today?" he asked shakily. She drew her wand.

"DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT SMALL TALK BULLSHIT HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screeched. The sound was deafening.

"Hermione, I think you're overreacting." He said holding his hands up.

"OH I'M OVERREACTING, YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" She dropped her wand and started running after him. She knocked his feet out from under him and started to punch him on the ground. The entire hall had fallen silent.

"I'M" *punch* "GOING" *punch* "KILL" *punch* "YOU" *punch*

It was hard not to burst out laughing when the Weasley's tried to tear her off of him. Ron ended up with a bloody nose. When they finally got her off of him Dumbledore had arrived.

"ENOUGH!" he boomed. "Mrs. Granger, my office immediately."

The entire hall rushed out buzzing, except for Potter who was lying unconscious. Granger was the last to leave. He yelled over the fray to get her attention, she strode over to him.

"What!" she demanded.

"Firstly I'd like to say nice punches, you're a hell of a fighter. Secondly, where is she?" He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

"Why in the hell should I tell you?" she demanded crossing her arms.

"Because I want to make sure that she's ok and taken care of, her being a pure-blood means that she's my responsibility. Please tell me where she's at you stubborn woman."

"Ravenclaw tower, answer the riddle and she'll be at the last door on the end of the hall."

He took off like a madman.

Hermione watched as he took off, that was certainly interesting, she'd have to keep a close eye on those two.

_**Please review, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**_


	2. Getting Moved

He felt like his lungs were going to give out when he reached the bottom of the tower steps.  
"Bloody stairs…" he grumbled to himself as he walked up them. It almost looked like any other of the spiral staircases in the school except that there were subtle hints of Ravenclaw smattered in on the tapestries and walls.

When he reached the top there was a blue-armored statue there blocking the entrance. He tried a dozen Ravenclaw passwords but none of them worked. The statue opened its mouth when he had exhausted all his words, blue vapored flowed out and morphed into words.

_Give your words a rest, instead put your brain to the test…_

He wanted to smack himself for being so idiotic, Ravenclaw's were known for their wits. He should've known that it wouldn't be as easy as a password.

_What came first? The dragon or the egg?_

Well that was a brain teaser to him, he worked it over in his head over and over again before it clicked.

"A circle has no beginning?" he questioned, feeling like an idiot. The statue stepped to the side and a small passage was revealed. He immediately started down, it was all brick and coldness. Not that different from the Slytherin common room. When he arrived at the lounge place, if it could be called that, he took a brief look around then walked around a blue recliner to a hall.

He followed it all the way down to an open door. The room was a mess, there were scorch marks on the walls were spells must've hit, books where ripped and thrown across the blue carpeted floor carelessly. The bed had blood on it, not just from what had occurred on it, but it had to have been an injury of some sort. He looked around until his eyes landed on a huddled figure.

"Luna?" she sat up quickly, looked at him, then ran to where her wand was and raised it.

He dropped his in a quick surrender, her blue eyes were wild with anger and hurt, the last thing he wanted was for her to use that wand on him.

"What do you want?" she growled.

Damn the lie, truth full speed ahead. "I wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"Well as you can see I'm not, leave." She demanded.

"Luna, you can't stay here. That fucking prick was blabbing about it in the hall and to go down there and face that would kill you. Come with me…"

"No, I'll deal with it like I've always dealt with all the meanness from the others, I don't need anything from you…please leave, and I have to straighten up." Her voice cracked on the end of her sentence, she knew that she couldn't face all those people down there. Their looks of sympathy, the sneers, the jests.

He cautiously inched a step closer. "You could come with me to the Slytherin common room until you're ready to go out again, we all have our own rooms down there, and no one would have to see you in my room."

She lowered her wand in defeat. They had all heard her screaming but no one came, this morning when he had left they didn't even look at her. They just left her huddling and crying, not even professor Flitwick had come to her aid.

"What if he tries to r-do it again? What then?" she bristled.

"He'd have to make it through all the Slytherins and if by some miracle he managed to do that, he'd have to go through me. I won't let him hurt you again, being of pure-blood you're my responsibility to care for. Get your things, we'll leave immediately." He commanded, glad to be back in control.

After a few spells they were off. Classes should've begun for the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs by now, so she had time to get there without being spotted. She let him pull her down into the dungeons, she had decided to trust him, and hopefully he wouldn't betray her trust. If he did there'd be hell to pay.

When they arrived he pushed a few snake engravings on the walls and she stepped in. The lights were green down here and the temperature was frigid. Everyone in the common room looked at her with examining and calculating eyes until three finally stood up.

She recognized them as part of Draco's usual posse; Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Welcome to Slytherin house Luna, some with me I'll get you cleaned up, let's see if we can get you into some comfortable robes." Pansy chattered on endlessly with the silent girl.

"No one's to touch her or visit her other than you two and pansy, I don't even care if it's Granger or the Weaslette." He commanded to the entire common room. As usual they didn't question his demands but went on chattering like it was business as usual but he was more than sure that they were gossiping about his protectiveness.

His bedroom was the warmest by far, it had a big marble fireplace that kept the massive room a balmy 80 degrees. Book shelves and royal looking tapestries lined two walls completely and there was even an add-on lavatory.

"You have a nice room." She muttered to him after Pansy dropped her off. She was in a pair of her jeans and had on a long black sweater that was fluffy but hugged her.

He was happy to see some of the bruises were healed and her color had improved to her natural paleness.

"Thank you, you can take the bed, I'll make a chase lounge for the time being. Try to get some rest Luna, I'm going to see Snape about a few things. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her in the state she was in, but given the state she was in he thought it would be worst if he stayed.

"Ok, thank you...Draco."

She watched him go with happiness, she doesn't want anyone of the male gender around her right now. Instead she was now going to plot out her revenge.

"What'd you want to see me about Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The Ravenclaw, Luna, she's in my room as of right now. She'll be staying with Slytherin house until she's up on her feet again."

Snape was intrigued. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to let that spoiled bastard to win this one. He deserves anything that he's coming towards him."

"You do realize that not everyone is going to accept her with open arms."

"I know, but if they hurt her, they'll have to answer to me personally." He was pissed as he walked out. Just let them try to hurt her, he almost wished they would.

Luna sat down on the edge of the bed, she was blessedly alone…alone and angry as hell. She wanted to scream and throw things until she was a little less pissed. She could still hear his words…

"_**This is what little bitches get" he chuckled at her while he held her face to the mattress. She was crying at how bad it hurt her.**_

"_**Aww poor thing you actually thought that I liked you. HA! As if, the only thing you'll ever be good for is a fuck toy and even then you won't be worth anything."**_

She sobbed at the memory, why? Why? Why did it have to be her? She sat there crying until she lost track of all time and space. She wasn't even aware that Draco was watching her.

His fists were clenched so hard his nails cut into his palms drawing blood. Crabbe and Goyle backed way up from the aura he was letting roll off of him. Unable to watch her cry anymore he waved the boys off and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

She was looking down now, no more sound, just the shaking of her shoulders. He sat down beside her and nudged her gently.

"…Hey."

"Hey…"

"Soooo what now?" she asked.

"How does getting revenge sound?" he smiled evilly at her and she gave a small smile back.


End file.
